


fleeting memories

by spica_starson



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Memory Loss, also a bit of a headcanon as to how the elementals work, our boi forgot he lost Solar and im still crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spica_starson/pseuds/spica_starson
Summary: "Your Solar element is gone, Boboiboy!"Blinking at the fizzing logo on his watch, BoBoiBoy felt his mind stutter to a halt—the familiar tingle that comes with transforming into the light elemental form never coming to pass.“Oh.”That’s right...Solar was the first to go.How did he forget?(A little glimpse as to how BoBoiBoy himself forgot that Solar is gone.)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	fleeting memories

If anyone were to ask how his elemental split works, BoBoiBoy would probably just scratch his head and laugh, eyes awkwardly darting to the side in hopes of finding something else to catch their interest.

It was a question his friends would ask in passing—curiosity in their eyes but now they know him enough to not expect or press for answers.

Truth be told, it was a mystery even to himself. Even Ochobot couldn’t provide him with a satisfying explanation—only that at the end of the day, they were all him and that’s all that matters.

And it _is_ , but—

But.

He never experienced any psychological problems from having multiple versions of himself, unlike what Gopal conspiratorially tries to convince him with in the dead of night—theories born from watching too many Sci-fi movies a few hours before, the lights in his room already off as he snuggled even further into his blanket.

And it wasn’t like he suffered from the major memory loss as he did when he was much younger. Ochobot deduced that it was both due to the nature of his watch as well as his premature brain still developing in its early stages, thus making him prone to forgetfulness even more.

What he had failed to take into account for his first watch was that BoBoiBoy is a forgetful person by nature. Back then, whenever he split, his watch would systematically and gradually latch onto his brain like a clingy monkey on a tree for energy to keep up the split, slowly but surely devouring his memories.

Unfortunately for him, the new watch doesn’t just miraculously improve his poor memories. It still took him days to remember that he doesn’t need to iron his own clothes in TAPOPS—something Gopal never failed to tease him to this day to his chagrin.

It was an embarrassing fact he couldn’t really change about himself, but the new watch is a huge improvement; so he couldn’t really complain.

So the fact is: Memory has always been a fickle thing to him, even before the whole memory-loss fiasco.

Which is why, to his own surprise, he relied heavily on his split form now.

It’s just that he noticed that whenever he unified back into himself, slivers of his memories would reattach themselves to each other like missing puzzle pieces, despite not originating from the same whole.

He never really questioned it until one day Gopal flippantly mentioned how he could cope with having several different perspectives at once in his and Tok Aba’s Kokotiam stall, and BoBoiBoy stopped.

“Really?? You never thought of it before?” came the indignant squawk from the older boy, his head tilted back from his backwards seat to show him just how offended he was. Rolling his eyes at his friend’s antics, BoBoiBoy resumed cleaning the empty mugs from previous customers, muttering:

“Well, it’s just how it’s always been. How was I supposed to know there’s even a system to it?!”

“Oh, I don’t know,” scoffed Gopal, finally spinning around in his seat to slam his hands down the table, “maybe cus it’s super cool that there is one?!”

Well- he’s...not wrong.

Pursing his lips, the orange-clad boy didn’t deign it with a response, thrown back in his mind and that was that.

And now-

"Your Solar element is gone, Boboiboy!"

Blinking at the fizzing logo on his watch, BoBoiBoy felt his mind stutter to a halt—the familiar tingle that comes with transforming into the light elemental form never coming to pass.

“Oh.”

That’s right....he....

 _“SOLAR!” Tendrils of light burst out of Solar, sucked into a void in the hands of their assailant. Screams filled the already chaotic whirl of mess around them, and Gempa—_ his only last eyes and ears, the only memory he came back to— _could only imagine the pain Solar was going through._

Solar was the first to go.

How did he forget?

All he could bring forth to mind was the despair he felt both as himself and as the earth elemental, all those murky emotions clouding his consciousness, overwhelming everything else. _Helplessness. Loss. All alone-_

No.

Pushing all his muddled emotions aside— _Not now. He had to be strong. He_ had _to_ —BoBoiBoy called forth the other elemental power he could still rely on:

_“BoBoiBoy Blaze!”_

He still had 3 elemental forms left. He’s not alone. He’s _not_ helpless. _They still have a chance._

(And if he buried the sorrow he felt at having lost four others, the fear clawing at his heart that _it’s not enough. Not enough. He can’t even fight Retak’ka with 5, let alone just_ **_three_** —

No one had to know.)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a theory that’s been plaguing my mind, and also my own take on how the elementals work—bc I’ve always been fascinated by it.
> 
> Feedback/comments are appreciated!


End file.
